Hate that I Saw You
by Asanka
Summary: Semua gara-gara Naruto! Kehidupan-pelajar-normal Sasuke hancur bersamaan dengan munculnya kembali sang Aniki yang konon telah menghilang di tanah rantau...80%ShonenAi/5%Violence&Typo/5%Weird-Stuff/10%Excessive-Stuff. Comments are greatly appreciated!XD
1. Chapter 1: Thr Prince and the Rider

**Hate That I Saw You**

Disclaimer : Sudah pasti Masashi Kishimoto sensei (semoga beliau ga marah atas kelakuan kurang ajar saya terhadap tokoh2 ciptaannya)

Summary : Sasuke terjebak dalam sebuah perjanjian yang menghadapkannya pada situasi hidup atau mati...

Notes : Bukan kisah berbahaya. Saya cuma mau melampiaskan kecintaan saya pada hubungan unik yang terjalin antara SasuNaru dan NaruSasu, ga tahan mau ngampet dan akhirnya lega juga. Fanfic pertama saya. Reviews, sarans and kritiks are totally encouraged, kalau ga keberatan meluangkan waktu sebentar... Arigatou!

Enjoy! ^_^

Matahari bergerak malas ke atas ubun-ubunnya.

"Hn…"

Sinar terik itu mulai menyakiti sel-sel kulitnya yang, nyaris, dikira orang tak berpigmen. Penyebabnya sudah jelas. Tidak ada satu orang—atau bahkan cewek—mana pun yang memiliki kulit seputih, sehalus dan semulus miliknya. Yeah…miliknya yang berharga.

"Hmph…"

Jarum stainless tipis sebuah jam tangan Quartz ternama berdetak penuh irama.

TIK-TAK-TIK

Dia mengerling tidak sabar. Bahkan ketika udara terasa tengah dipenuhi kerumunan celoteh berisik gadis-gadis muda nan sensual, suara jarum jamnya terdengar begitu keras. Entah karena otaknya sedang—dalam seratus tahun—tidak beres atau memang jamnya yang tidak beres, dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak-detak itu sedang bergema. Bergaung, memantul-mantul di setiap tembok yang ada di kompleks sekolah.

"Ngh…"

Ayolah! Menit-menit berlalu lambat, selambat makhluk paling lambat yang masih bisa bersliweran di otaknya yang kian memanas. Apa cewek-cewek bego ini tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang, secara tidak langsung, mengekspos objek paling mempesona di seluruh jagad raya di bawah sorotan sinar matahari yang super menyengat? Apa mereka tidak pernah belajar proses evaporasi cairan tubuh yang bahkan bisa terjadi melalui celah pori paling kecil sekali pun?

"Rrrgh…"

'_Oke, cewek-cewek, kalian sudah memanggangku selama sepuluh menit lamanya. Sebentar lagi aku matang,'_ batinnya geram. Kalau perlu bisa ditambah garam dan merica, tapi dia tidak berniat terus berdiri kaku bak tiang jemuran di tengah lautan wanita haus kehangatan—yang jelas betul tidak akan pernah bisa dia berikan. Dia adalah balok es super segar yang baru diimpor dari kutub utara.

"Grrr…"

Tidak kuat lagi. Tidak tahan. Desir-desir emosi yang tersumbat seakan nyaris meluap dari ubun-ubunnya, yang sekarang mendidih. Dia bersiap untuk berteriak. Dan berhenti. Kalau dia berteriak, apa kata cewek-cewek ini nanti? Kalau dia menolak, akankah mereka masih memujanya dan menceburkan diri mereka sendiri ke sumur hanya demi menatap ketampanan dan keindahaannya yang nyaris sempurna? Apa mereka masih akan tetap merengek-rengek membabi buta demi lima menit Belajar Bersama Pria Paling Ganteng Se-dunia?

Dia tidak bisa memilih. Ini terlalu sulit. Pikirannya gelap. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pandanganya ikut-ikutan menggelap. Tunggu, kenapa tubuhnya juga ikut-ikutan jadi lemas? Ini tidak benar. Ini tidak beres. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah berdiri terlalu lama, terlambat mikir, dan sekarang terancam ambruk karena alergi akut sinar matahari?

Sial. Sekarang energinya terasa tengah menguap, menguar-nguar di udara. Bibirnya tidak mampu lagi membisikkan bahkan hanya sepatah kata. Biru warna langit dan kegelapan berpusar-pusar di kepalanya tepat seperti sebuah iklan kopi susu yang dia tonton pagi tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tidak, tolong, jangan kopi. Jangan barang haram memuakkan itu. '_Please, _jangan ikon aniki tak tahu malu itu,' batinnya suram.

**BRRM…BRRRM…**

Terdengar suara sepeda motor, kasar, dan sepertinya tengah dipacu dalam kecepatan super tinggi.

Tercium aroma pekat khas yang menguar begitu kuat. Aroma yang dibencinya.

**KYAAAAA!**

Terdengar suara jeritan dan cicit gadis-gadis yang kini tengah berhamburan panik. Sepertinya mereka sedang mencoba menghindari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengerikan, seperti yang mungkin akan segera muncul dalam 5…4…3…2…

"Minggir! Minggir! **MINGGIR SANA, DASAR PENGGANGGU KENIKMATAN ORANG! PULANG SANA! SHOO! SHOO!**"

Dan begitulah, sebuah suara menggelegar datang beriringan dengan suara sepeda motor yang berdecit liar, menggila di tengah lapangan voli yang kini kering dan berdebu.

'Orang ini bego sekali,' batinnya emosi, 'sudah muncul dengan hebohnya, sekarang menyemburkan debu tanah ke wajahku lagi. Sial!'

Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan ungkapan super sebalnya itu kepada siapa pun yang baru datang itu. Sisa-sisa energinya melayang ke udara, meninggalkannya terhuyung-huyung lunglai. Dia akan jatuh. Kepalanya berpusing tidak beraturan.

"Hei, hei, ka-kau kenapa?" seru sang pemilik sepeda motor yang spontan melaju cepat ke arah siswa SMA yang kini tengah tersaruk-saruk di hadapannya, mencoba tetap berdiri dengan percuma. Dengan gesit, dia menangkap sang siswa yang kini nyaris tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Tepat sebelum tubuh sempurnanya tersebut terhempas ke tanah.

"Gotcha! Ah..untung masih sempat. Hei…jangan pingsan di sini dong, Honey, hei…Honey, kau kenapa…Honey…" Sang pengendara mencoba menggoncang tubuh lemas yang terkulai dalam dekapannya.

"Ho…Honey?"

Hanya kata itu yang kini melenggang janggal dalam otaknya. Matanya yang kian memburam tidak sempat melihat siapa sang mysterious rider tersebut. Matanya yang nyaris gelap total kian berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya tidak mau digerakkan. Putus asa, akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan kesadarannya hilang di hadapan sang penunggang motor misterius tersebut.

Perlahan dia membuka mata. Meski masih agak kabur, paling tidak pemandangan di hadapannya kini berangsur pulih. Putih malah. Otak jeniusnya segera bekerja. Tidak akan pernah ada tempat lain yang lebih putih di komplek sekolah selain ruang UKS. Dan tidak ada ruangan mana pun yang selalu memiliki aroma kuat—tunggu, bukan obat-obatan?

"Hei, bangun juga akhirnya. Kau nggak apa-apa, Honey?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sudah pasti milik sang mysterious rider.

Cepat-cepat dia mengusap matanya dan mencoba duduk. Benar dugaannya. Kini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas profil utuh sang rider. Sedang duduk dengan santai di hadapannya seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang—entah natural maupun tidak natural—berwarna kuning cerah. Nyaris seperti warna pirang, tapi jauh lebih terang, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang coklat emas terbakar sinar matahari. Mata sang rider yang berwarna biru langit terlihat begitu bening, nyaris sebening mata onyxnya sendiri. Tidak, tidak mungkin ada mata yang bisa menyaingi matanya. Ehm…mungkin tidak. Seharusnya tidak.

"Jiaaaaaaaaah, belum-belum sudah terpana. Mingkem deh. Tolong di-lap tuh liur. Perkenalkan—aku nggak akan mengulangnya dua kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik—namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Salam penuh cinta…"

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata. Dia tersenyum dengan intensitas luar biasa silau.

"Honey," ucap Naruto lembut seraya menggenggam kedua tangannya yang putih bersih tanpa cacat, "akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, My Honey Sakura-chaaaaa—"

**BUAK**

Naruto tidak mengantisipasi sebuah bogem mentah yang spontan menghajarnya dahsyat tepat di muka.

"ENAK SAJA PANGGIL-PANGGIL AKU PAKAI NAMA CEWEK PASARAN BEGITU!" serunya murka, "dan aku ini COWOK. C-O-W-O-K tulen, 100% tanpa kesalahan gen lahiriah maupun batiniah. Dilihat dari sudut manapun juga sudah jelas, kan?"

Naruto melongo dengan hidung penuh darah.

"Dengar," ujarnya geram sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto, "aku juga tidak akan mengulang dua kali. Ingat ini baik-baik. Aku Sasuke Uchiha, cowok nomor satu, paling top, paling jenius, paling ganteng dan paling mempesona seantero sekolah. Cari Honey-mu di tempat lain. Enyah sana!"

Sasuke berbalik. Dia berniat meninggalkan UKS terkutuk itu secepatnya, sebelum firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Tanpa diduga, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke bahu Sasuke, mencengkeramnya dengan intensitas seekor godzila. Wajahnya yang berhiaskan tiga coretan samar di kedua pipi tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar namun mengancam.

"Enak saja kau mau kabur setelah kuselamatkan dengan begitu indahnya," bisik Naruto dingin, "dasar es batu tak tahu berterima kasih. Heh, mau ke mana kau, Dude?"

Sedikit terkejut, Sasuke menjawab, "Ap-apa-apaan sih? Kau ini maniak, ya?"

"Maniak kepalamu botak," raung Naruto. Sambil menepuk dada, mencoba menyabarkan diri, Naruto mendesis. Kali ini dengan nada tinggi yang menusuk. "Wah, wah, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau cowok paling populer di sekolah ini ternyata super narsis dan agak…ehm…pengecut."

Alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. Darahnya terasa mendidih, bahkan tanpa bantuan sinar matahari.

Naruto menyeringai. "Satu lagi…menurutmu apa jadinya kalau aku menyebarkan aibmu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah?"

"A…aib?" Sasuke tergagap.

Naruto tersenyum nakal. "Yep, aib kalau sang Sasuke the-almost-almighty ternyata cowok super ringkih yang dengan begitu gampangnya teler _cuma_ gara-gara kepanasan?"

"KAU…." Sasuke nyaris melayangkan bogem lain, tapi kali ini dia menahan diri. Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Apa maumu?" dengus Sasuke. Orang ini ternyata sangat berbahaya. Naruto bisa saja menghancurkan imej yang telah dibangunnya dari nol itu dalam hitungan menit. Dia menyerah.

"Kau gunakan popularitas dan pengaruhmu ke seluruh elemen sekolah. Hal itu pasti mudah," kedua mata biru Naruto menyipit licik, menyisakan celah kecil yang terfokus pada Sasuke semata, "bantu aku mencari My Honey."

Sasuke mundur ke pojok, tidak kuat menerima tatapan intens tersebut. Sekarang dia tidak punya pilihan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanya membantu pemuda sinting ini mencari Sakura-chan-nya atau siapa pun itu sampai dapat. Segera sesudahnya dia bisa menyingkirkan hama ini dari hadapannya kalau perlu bersama Honey-nya itu sekalian.

Sasuke menatap Naruto singkat kemudian menyeringai.

Dia bisa berpura-pura baik untuk sekarang saja dan ketika waktunya tiba nanti, Sasuke bisa membalas dendam dengan sepuas hati. Blonde gila ini harus menerima sedikit pelajaran nanti. Sabar. Hiburan tersebut bisa ditunda untuk sementara.

Yang terpenting status kebanggaannya selamat. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Dude? My Honey tidak bisa menunggu!" seru Naruto dengan semangat meluap-luap. Dia menarik lengan Sasuke dan spontan menariknya keluar dari UKS.

Sambil mendesah menahan jengkel, Sasuke menurut. Dalam hatinya, dia bergumam licik, 'Kau bisa memperlakukanku sesuka hati sekarang. Lihat saja nanti, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pembalasan dendam.'

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: A Mousetrap

**Hate that I Saw You**

**Chapter 2**

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah mau review dan nunggu lanjutan kisah ini. Review-review selanjutnya benar-benar saya nantikan…ENJOY! ^_^

Disclaimer : Dalam seribu tahun pun Naruto ga akan pernah bisa jadi milik saya…*nangis darah*

Summary : Setelah terjerat perjanjian mematikan dengan sesosok rider misterius bernama Naruto Uzumaki, berdua, mereka memulai pencarian seorang gadis yang dicurigai sebagai 'My Honey'…

Notes : Masih sho-ai (dan akan terus begitu sampai akhir cerita), ga terlalu berat, tidak mengandung adegan 'berbahaya'…setidaknya…belum *evil grin*

* * *

"Lambat banget sih, Dude?" Naruto memprotes pemuda charming yang kini berdiri sejauh tiga meter di belakangnya. Wajahnya yang putih bersih menyiratkan ekspresi sebal mendalam yang tak tergambarkan oleh kata-kata.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memanggilku 'Dude', ha?" sembur Sasuke, marah.

Naruto menatap sang pemuda tampan sambil melongo. "Lho, kan kedengaran keren, Dud—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN 'DUDE'!" Sasuke terengah-engah menahan emosi yang kini meluber dari dalam bak hatinya.

Naruto menatapnya, memandang dalam kedua bola mata onyx milik Sasuke. Dia mengangkat bahu dan menunduk pelan. 'Sepertinya Blondie berisik ini sudah paham,' batin Sasuke dengan kelegaan aneh yang datang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke merenung. Mungkin dia juga sudah memperlakukan rider jabrik itu dengan sedikit kejam. Benar, cuma 'sedikit'. Dia membuang muka, mencoba mencari cara paling efektif untuk melenyapkan setitik rasa yang mengintip di lubuk hatinya. Perasaan bersalah yang kini menunggu saat paling tepat untuk datang menyergap.

"Oke, kalau itu memang keinginanmu," ucap Naruto sambil mendongak kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penuh cengiran, "tolong jangan berhenti di tengah jalan seperti ini. Ikuti aku lagi, _Teme_!"

**BUAK**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke berjalan cepat. Kali ini dia di depan, memimpin jalan.

"Kita mau ke mana, Te—" Naruto menghentikan gerak bibirnya seketika Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, menembakkan sinar mematikan dari kedua belah matanya yang memang sudah tajam dari sananya. Alih-alih meneruskan kalimatnya, Naruto kembali melemparkan senyum.

"Hmph…ki-kita ke ruang computer," gumam Sasuke seraya mengembalikan fokusnya ke depan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kikik geli tersumbat di tenggorokannya, membuatnya nyaris kehabisan napas. Mau tidak mau dia ingin tertawa juga melihat senyum polos sang rider dengan hidung berhias sumpalan tisu merah putih. Tentu, itu hasil kerjanya lima menit yang lalu.

Naruto menambah tempo, berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. "Kenapa ke ruang komputer? Bukannya data-data seharusnya tersimpan di perpustakaan?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kau ini manusia jaman pithecanthropus, ya? Ini abad 21, Dobe. Database utama tersimpan di server sekolah—yang tentunya dengan mudah bisa aku hack dari komputer mana pun."

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke mendengar suara 'ooohh…' dari balik punggungnya.

* * *

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong dan koridor panjang, akhirnya sampailah mereka di ruang computer. Melonjak girang, Naruto menyerbu masuk—namun kemudian ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Dobe, dengar. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus kerja sepulang sekolah. Tambahan, Konoha Gakuen adalah SMA paling top di daerah ini. Kami memasang automatic security di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tepat pukul 17.10 semua system akan aktif dan mengunci setiap ruangan secara otomatis, jadi kita harus keluar dari kompleks ini maksimal pukul lima, paham?"

Naruto mengangguk. Pukul lima, ya? Hm…Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk jidat sambil menjelajah ruangan luas di hadapannya. Matanya mengeksplorasi setiap unit computer keluaran terbaru yang berderet memenuhi ruangan dalam barisan delapan-delapan. Lidahnya berdecak kagum. Tidak heran anak-anak jebolan Konoha Gakuen selalu jadi orang yang diperhitungkan di kemudian hari.

Mata biru cerah Naruto seketika terpaku menatap sinar keemasan matahari sore yang menerobos dari balik jendela kaca, melumuri setiap benda di ruangan itu dengan highlights kuning kemilau. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hei, Uchiha, kalau tidak salah sekarang—" Sekali lagi pemuda berambut hitam tersebut membuatnya berhenti berkata-kata di tengah jalan. Naruto melirik tajam. Bibir terkatup rapat. Di dahinya seutas urat mencuat keluar, kini berkedut-kedut liar.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengabaikanku!" gerutu Naruto sembari mengayunkan kaki menuju sang pemuda raven yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik sebuah komputer. Jangankan mengabaikan, merasakan kehadiran Naruto pun tidak.

"Aku paling tidak suka dianggap makhluk tak kasat mata," tegur Naruto pada akhirnya, kehilangan kesabaran, "minta dibunuh?"

Namun belum habis gerutuan Naruto, Sasuke telah memutar kursinya. Matanya yang memang sudah dingin dilirikkannya ke atas, ke arah sang blonde jabrik.

"Berisik," desis Sasuke singkat, "mau dicarikan Honey-mu atau tidak, sih?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke spontan berbalik, berpaling kembali pada sang komputer.

Naruto, meski dengan sedikit rasa tidak terima, akhirnya diam. Mau tidak mau dia harus terkagum-kagum melihat skill sang pemuda narsis tersebut. Ketika dia mencoba menatap punggung Sasuke, entah bagaimana atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah. Sasuke begitu tenang dalam keheningan semesta konsentrasi, seakan berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain.

Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas ke layar komputer. Tatapannya berhenti beberapa sentimeter dari sana. Jemari Sasuke yang begitu lincah bermain-main di atas keyboard membuatnya terpaku. Beberapa kali tangannya yang tampak begitu indah meraih mouse dengan gemulai. Terdengar sebuah 'klik' dan 'klik' lalu 'klik-klik' yang lain.

KLIK…KLIK…

"Eh…Uchiha," Naruto nyaris membekap mulut, tapi bibirnya seakan bergerak-gerak sendiri tanpa komando, "kenapa puluhan cewek kinclong megasexy mengerubutimu tadi siang?"

Suara klik berhenti sesaat, digantikan kekeh yang sepertinya mustahil akan keluar dari mulut pemuda sok dingin seperti Sasuke. Betapa tidak terbayangkan maupun tertuliskan.

"Masih tanya," ujar Sasuke dalam gumaman rendah. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi mahabangga yang—lagi-lagi—tak terperikan, "mereka minta diajak kencan, Bego! Ini kan malam minggu…"

"Oh, iya, ini kan malam—hei…tunggu. Ngapain kau kerja malam minggu begini?" tanya Naruto sengit, "sebetulnya kau kerja di mana, sih? Host Club?"

"Jangan ngaco!" balas Sasuke, sama-sama terlalap angkara murka, "minta ditampar?"

Selama beberapa menit kemudian keduanya masih saling bertatapan. Baik naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama terengah-engah, lelah dengan pertengkaran yang sepertinya tiada akhir tersebut. Keduanya saling menatap tajam. Mereka bahkan nyaris yakin sebuah gelombang elektronik baru saja merambat dari mata ke mata.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangan terlebih dahulu dan akhirnya berkata datar, "Tuh…Honey-mu sudah ketemu."

Sang pemuda berambut raven mengedikkan kepala ke arah layar computer, mempertontonkan sebuah data lengkap milik seorang siswi bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Itu kan yang kau maksud?" gumam Sasuke tanpa memalingkan muka dari computer. Namun entah bagaimana kedua mata onyxnya terus tergoda untuk melirik Naruto, menebak bagaimana reaksinya.

Terkejut. Itu ekspresi pertama yang berhasil Sasuke tangkap. Dan yang lebih janggal lagi, ekspresi tersebut bukanlah keterkejutan yang lebay, sebagaimana Naruto yang di temui tadi siang selalu bersikap. Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa herannya melihat Naruto yang bahkan tidak langsung meloncat menghujani layar computer dengan kecupan maut—seperti yang telah dia duga sebelumnya—namun hanya berdiri. Diam.

Tiba-tiba keduanya dikejutkan dengan suara pintu dan jendela yang berderak tertutup serempak.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" umpat Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah pintu yang mulai tertutup, mencoba menceganya dengan percuma.

**BIP**

Terdengar bunyi yang mengindikasikan bahwa security system telah aktif. Sasuke terpaku di depan pintu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa…," Sasuke memandang kosong entah ke mana, "memangnya sekarang sudah pukul berapa?"

Dalam sekejap Sasuke telah melayangkan killing glare pada Naruto. Sang pemuda jabrik berjengit seketika, namun dia tetap mencoba menjawab dengan wajah innocence. "Pukul 5.10."

"Ap-apa?" Sasuke terpana. Sepertinya seluruh isi perutnya baru saja menghilang, digantikan sebuah ruang hampa yang tak berujung, "ha-harusnya ada peringatan dulu sebelumnya, kan?"

"Mana aku tahu," sahut Naruto, dengan ajaibnya tampak santai, "aku kan bukan anak Konoha gakuen."

Sasuke mendesis geram. Naruto sama sekali tidak membantu. Berlama-lama bersama jabrik blondie norak ini memang membuatnya frustasi...atau benarkah demikian?

_Cukup_, batin Sasuke. Ini memang bukan saatnya merenungkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Sekarang dia harus memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka keluar dari sana. Sekarang juga.

**BUAK**

Sebuah pukulan menghantam pintu, yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Kemudian dia mencoba memukul sekali lagi, dan lagi, dan terus-menerus meski tahu semua itu sia-sia belaka.

"BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Sasuke dengan suara parau, "SIAPA PUN DI LUAR, TOLONG BUKA PINTU—"

"Uchiha," Naruto muncul di sampingnya dengan tiba-tiba, menggenggam erat kepalan tangan kanan yang hendak Sasuke hantamkan untuk kesekian kalinya, "tolong…hentikan."

Sasuke mengerlingnya. Sedetik lalu dia mengira akan menghadapi kekeh penuh sarkasme Naruto yang berulang-ulang mengatai bagaimana kebodohannya telah mengunci mereka di dalam. Dia salah. Sosok yang kini memegang pergelangan tangannya bukan lagi sosok rider kampungan berisik yang bahkan masih memicu tekanan darah tinggi setengah jam lalu itu. Bukan, bukan dia.

Naruto mencoba mempertemukan kedua mata biru beningnya dengan mata onyx Sasuke, menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi," bisik Naruto, kini telah menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang mulai menampakkan memar biru, "ja-jangan mencoba menyakiti dirimu sendiri…kumohon"

Perasaan apa ini? Sekonyong-konyong rasa panic asing menjalari tubuh Sasuke, perlahan menggoncang benaknya. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi tidak mungkin dipungkiri lagi kalau jangtungnya tengah berdegub kencang tanpa jeda.

Sasuke tidak berani menampakkan sedikitpun ekspresi namun jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia menjerit. "Demi langit, apa yang sedang terjadi?"

* * *

to be continued...

Waa, akhirnya tertulis juga. Maaf banget kalau terlalu panjang maupun terlalu lama. Mau tahu kelanjutan kisahnya? Tunggu episode depan! (halah...halah...*ditampong*)

Silakan meluangkan waktu Anda yang berharga untuk mereview cerita ini ...Arigatou Gozaimasu! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Call My Name

**Hate that I Saw You**

**Chapter 3**

Atas review n dukungannya…arigatou gozaimasu, Minna! *bungkuk cium lutut* \(_ _)/

Disclaimer : Andaikan saya adalah Karina Kishimoto sensei…Naruto tetap ga akan pernah jadi milik saya… *dijitak Kishimoto sensei asli*

Summary : Dalam misi yang tengah dia emban, Sasuke terjebak dalam sebuah ruang temaram tanpa ada jalan keluar…bersama seorang pemuda pirang berkulit sawo matang dengan mata biru safir yang terlampau menggoda…apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? _

Notes : Kayaknya sudah tiba waktunya bagi saya untuk memasang "WARNING!";shonen-ai, romance-angst(possibility). Masih SasuNaru, kok…nyehehehehehehe *dilempar ke laut*

* * *

Keringat dingin menetes lambat di dahi Sasuke, merambat turun melalui kening dan mengalir membasahi pipi sebelum akhirnya jatuh dari dagunya.

Dia tidak mampu bergerak, dan sepertinya juga…tidak mampu berpikir. Dalam kedua bola matanya yang hitam legam sisa buncah sinar matahari tenggelam menari-nari. Dalam mata yang sama, terpantul pula sebuah siluet.

Sebuah siluet pemuda yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Naruto sang rider berisik.

"WAAA, jauh-jauh deh!" Sasuke melempar genggaman tangan Naruto ke udara. Untung suasana sudah mulai temaram, kalau tidak Sasuke tidak akan mungkin sanggup menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Terima kasih buat sang matahari tenggelam.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Teme?" Naruto berkacak pinggang, "dari tadi bisanya marah-marah melulu. Kau nggak capek teriak-teriak, huh?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh. Kilat hitam mengancam terpancar di kedua matanya. Naruto mundur selangkah. Bulu romanya berdiri melambai-lambai.

"Capek, huh? Kau masih berani tanya apa aku capek? TENTU SAJA AKU CAPEK!" bentak Sasuke, terbenam dalam emosi aneh yang terus berkecamuk di dadanya, "Aku capek meladenimu. Aku capek menghadapi sikap norak sialmu. Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa berani melibatkanmu dalam pencarian Honey tololmu yang tidak berguna itu? Kenapa juga aku harus membantumu? Memangnya aku babumu? Lihat akibat perbuatanmu. Sekarang kita terkunci di dalam tanpa ada jalan keluar!"

Keheningan menusuk berpusar di antara mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya terasa sakit. Dia memalingkan muka. '_Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?_' batin Sasuke penuh sesal.

Dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal-hal kejam seperti itu. Salah. Dia memang sudah seharusnya tidak berteriak-teriak pada pemuda pirang jabrik tersebut. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar hebat. Seharusnya dia tidak melibatkan Naruto, tidak untuk menjadikannya pelampiasan emosi pribadi.

Sasuke tidak berani mendongak. Dia tidak lagi punya muka bahkan untuk menatap sang rider, yang diakuinya atau tidak, telah menyelamatkannya siang tadi.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melirik Naruto. Ajaib. Pemuda bermata biru itu tetap teguh berdiri di sana, di depannya, dalam diam. Wajahnya yang berhias tiga pasang garis kumis kucing terpatri tanpa ekspresi. Atau mungkin, dalam ekspresi fantastik yang senarnya tengah dia pendam dalam-dalam.

"Lalu, kenapa tetap membantuku?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi datar, namun kedua mata safirnya yang berkilat-kilat mengunci Sasuke di tempat.

"Kenapa masih repot-repot?" lanjut Naruto, kemudian dia maju selangkah. Dalam sekejap sang rider telah merubah pose: mata-setengah terbuka sinis, tubuh ditegakkan-dada terbusung, tangan di pinggang-bertengger dengan pongahnya, dan terakhir dagu diangkat, didongakkan ke atas. Naruto telah bereksyen bak pria angkuh sempurna.

"_Aku nggak kenal dobe kampret ini, kok!_" Naruto meniru gaya bicara Sasuke—yang sayangnya—nyaris 100% sempurna, "kau kan bisa tinggal mengucapkan frase laknat itu ke setiap orang yang—dengan sebegitu penasarannya—ingin tahu kebenaran rumor yang menyebar di sekolah, bahwa idola yang mereka puja-puja itu ternyata dengan sangat entengnya pingsan terpanggang sinar matahari!"

Sasuke terpekur mendengar—dan menonton—pertunjukan singkat "Apa Kata sang Uchiha" ala Uzumaki Naruto. Benar juga. Kenapa dia masih membantu dobe kurang kerjaan itu tanpa bahkan memprotes perilakunya yang semena-mena? Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia ketakutan setengah mati saat mendengar sang rider bergaya sok bule itu berniat menebar gossip yang mengancam satusnya?

Sekarang coba dipikir. Apa penting kata-kata seorang rider norak yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke di mata fans-fans gilanya? Hell No.

Apa mungkin mereka akan lebih mempercayai kata-kata pria tidak jelas macam Naruto daripada idola mereka, sang Uchiha Sasuke tersayang? Hell No.

Lagipula, memangnya apa ada orang yang bakal sudi menampilkan diri di depan sekolah hanya untuk bersaksi tentang kejadian memalukan tadi siang? Hell No.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa bego.

"Ha! Sudah sadar, Teme?" ceplos Naruto memotong proses pemahamannya, "sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Merasakan pengalaman menjadi bodoh merupakan hal yang maha langka bagi Sasuke. Kini setelah mengalaminya, dia hanya mampu berbisik dalam suara kacau. "A-aku…tidak tahu."

Hening lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. _How boring!_

"Hmph," Naruto membuang napas, "kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada masa-masa SMA dulu."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima belas menit, Sasuke mengerling Naruto. "S…MA? Memangnya berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Naruto melempar pandang kosong entah ke mana, seakan mengagumi sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Mendadak matanya berdesing tajam. Sasuke nyaris yakin telah mendengar sesuatu yang berbunyi 'DZING!' tak lama kemudian.

"Umurku," Naruto terkekeh, "delapan puluh enam."

'What the hell?' Sasuke tersedak. Apa dia masih berhadapan dengan manusia?

"Bercanda…hehe," lanjut Naruto, tersenyum jahat dengan kelopak mata bawah terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

**BUAK**

**

* * *

**

"Keempat kalinya, Teme. Dasar makhluk penuh kekejaman," gumam Naruto sambil menyedot darah yang menyebur keluar dari lubang hidung, di mana kapiler-kapiler darahnya telah dihancurkan oleh punch maut Sasuke. Empat kali.

"Siapa suruh bercanda nggak jelas macam tadi," desis Sasuke.

"Biar aku beri tahu ya, Teme. Kau ngga sadar,ya? Hidung ini tambang emasku, tahu!"

"Tambang upil sih, iya," cibir Sasuke sinis, ekspresi dingin re-mode-on, "penting peduli sama tuh hidung? Btw, memangnya pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan sampai harus pakai hidung segala? 'Uzumaki' pelacak?"

Tidak menyangka ledekannya tak terbalas, Sasuke menoleh mencari sang rider jabrik. Spontan matanya membelalak tak percaya. Naruto, yang beberapa saat lalu itu baru saja dia bentak-bentak kemudian jadi target pukul bogemnya, sedang menatap Sasuke dramatis dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, ka-kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Sasuke panik, buru-buru berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Ulangi lagi," Naruto berbisik memohon, "ucapkan sekali lagi."

Sinar super berkilauan di mata safir Naruto memancar silau, memaksa Sasuke kembali memalingkan muka. Aliran darahnya mengalir deras menyusul degub jantungnya yang mulai menggila. "U-ucapkan apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berani memandang lurus ke depan.

"Namaku," bisik Naruto tepat di telinganya. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan napas hangat Naruto berpusar di lubang pendengarannya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, pipinya telah dihiasi sebersit rona merah muda.

"Erm…ta-tadi itu…a-aku nggak bermaksud…uh, sudahlah…," gumam Sasuke seraya mendongak ke atas, sekali lagi mencoba melarikan diri dari pandangan sang pemuda bermata biru yang terlampau menggoda.

"Ah…syukurlah, aku pikir kau benar-benar marah padaku," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut, "_arigatou…_"

Sasuke berjengit. Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar? Kini dia tidak mampu menyembunyikannya lagi. Debar jantungnya sungguh tak tertahankan. Akhirnya dia berbalik menghadapi Naruto.

"Eh, Uzumak—"

"Naruto," potong Naruto lembut, "panggil aku Naruto."

DEG. Sekali lagi banjir kegugupan menenggelamkan Sasuke dalam kehangatan yang berpadu dengan rasa nyaman aneh yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan kikuk, dia kembali menghindar, berjalan bingung menjauhi Naruto.

"Erm, kok tiba-tiba ruangan ini jadi panas, ya?" ucap Sasuke datar sambil mengipas diri dengan telapak tangan.

"Ng…i-iya, ya. Kok bisa ya?" sahut Naruto sama-sama kikuk. Matanya berputar-putar menjelajah ruangan, mencari sesuatu untuk melarikan diri dari rasa nyaman aneh yang merambatinya tanpa peringatan.

Menit-menit berlalu dengan begitu lambat…terlalu lambat.

"Eh, omong-omong, kalau kita nggak terkunci di sini, di mana sebetulnya kau kerja?" ceplos Naruto memecah kesunyian.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin sekali menjawab 'Penting ya, Dobe?'—yang diurungkannya—setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sehari ini.

"Ichiraku," jawab Sasuke malu-malu, "Ichiraku Noodle Corporation. _Honorable cheff_…"

"APA?" Naruto melonjak di tempat, "HONORABLE CHEFF? DI ICHIRAKU NOODLE? BAGAIMANA BISA? KAU NEROR MEREKA, YA?"

"_Hell No_. Memangnya aku ada tampang teroris?"

"Ta-tapi…Ichiraku Noodle Co…_ho-honorable cheff_…"

"Tenang sedikit bisa tidak sih, Dobe?"

Wow! Sasuke tidak menyangka naruto bisa seheboh dan seantusias itu menyangkut urusan ramen-meramen. Akhirnya tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke memasang pose mahabangga. Jemarinya menyisir rambut raven hitamnya ke atas-ke belakang-yang langsung mengingatkan Naruto pada almarhum penyanyi favoritnya, Elvis Presley.

"Aku ini keajaiban penciptaan, Dobe. Aku dilahirkan ganteng demi menyelamatkan gadis-gadis penggemar ramen yang tertatih-tatih menahan lapar," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar, "intinya, akulah Ramenkami, dewa penyelamat tempat para wanita yang tergiur dengan kelezatan ramen Ichiraku berkeluh kesah."

"Keajaiban penciptaan gundulmu kudisan," sembur Naruto, "mereka itu tergiur sama _dirimu, _Bego!"

Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya mereka kembali beradu mulut.

"Sial kau! Kenapa dalam sejuta tahun mereka justru merekrut pemuda narsis tidak tahu malu seperti dirimu? HUWAAAA!Aku tidak terima!" Naruto meraung-raung ke udara.

Sasuke tertunduk. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Kekeh jahat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Fufufu…hehehe…HUAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke tertawa meledak.

"APA KETAWA-KETAWA?" Naruto mendelik sengit.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti, kemudian bergumam seraya menyeka air mata. "Hmpf…geli aja melihatmu balik ke norak mode-on seperti tadi siang. Jangan khawatir. Cocok, kok!" kemudian tertawa lagi.

Selama beberapa detik Naruto hanya sanggup melongo menatap sang pemuda raven. Baru sekali ini senyum tulus keceriaan terlukis di wajahnya. Naruto bahkan menyesal tidak menyadari sedari awal bahwa senyum Sasuke ternyata lebih indah dari lukisan mana pun. Pada akhirnya Naruto ikut menenggelamkan diri dalam tawa lepas Sasuke.

"Hn…kau tahu? Sepertinya kita sudah bertemu di waktu dan tempat yang salah, jadi kalau mungkin, aku…," kalimat Sasuke mengambang sesaat sebelum dia menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan, "kalau boleh jujur, kau nggak sebegitu berisiknya, Dobe."

"Yah," Naruto tersenyum malu-malu, "kau juga nggak senarsis yang aku kira, Teme."

Hening sesaat kemudian keduanya tertawa kikuk, tidak menyadari aura merah muda yang tengah menyelubungi keduanya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita mulai saja semuanya dari awal," Sasuke tersenyum tulus, "mulai sekarang, jangan pernah panggil aku Uchiha. Panggil aku Sasuke…"

Dia mengulurkan tangan.

Untuk sepersekian detik Naruto bergantian menatap uluran tangan dan mata hitam Sasuke, kemudian dengan cengiran bahagia dia menjabat tangan sang pemuda raven.

"Yap, suatu kehormatan bisa berkenalan dengan cowok nomor satu, paling top, paling jenius, paling ganteng dan paling mempesona seantero Konoha gakuen," Naruto menyindir, tapi bagaimanapun aura sinis di antara keduanya telah menguap entah ke mana, "aku juga, jangan pernah memanggilku Uzumaki lagi. Panggil aku Naruto."

to be continued...

* * *

GYAAA...akhirnya selesai juga *roboh seketika*

Panjang banget, ya? Beda dengan 2 chapter sebelumnya, kali ini saya mengetik 1.780 kata (sebelumnya 1.600-an)-lagi-lagi saya kebanyakan ngaco-

Tetap mengharap RnR dari pembaca sekalian. Harap maklum kalau belum terasa kayak Romance. Kalau memang berharap demikian..., mohon sabar! *dibalang*

Akhir kata, mau nanya aja...apa sebaiknya saya ngubah rate-nya, ya? (halah...halah...) *diusir*


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy Long Legs

**Hate that I Saw You**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Tidak terasa udah sampai sejauh ini…TT_TT Maaf updatenya super lama…

Arigatou apresiasinya, Minna!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Summary : Demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya di mata seluruh penghuni Konoha Gakuen, Sasuke menuruti permintaan Naruto Uzumaki, yang memanfaatkan alih-alih menyelamatkannya sebelum jatuh pingsan di depan umum. Tidak disangka, pertemuan sial tersebut membawa Sasuke pada kenyataan-kenyataan tak terduga; kenyataan bahwa dia tidak sekeren yang dia kira sebelumnya, kenyataan bahwa ada orang yang lebih mempesona daripada dirinya, dan kenyataan bahwa masa lalunya tidak kalah kelam dengan latar belakang Naruto sendiri…

Notes : WARNING! Sebelum lanjut, pastikan Minna ga keberatan baca Shonen ai, berpotensi menemukan kata2/tindak ke-GaJe-an. NaruSasu, SasuNaru…NaruTachi…

* * *

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Uchiha. Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Aku juga. Jangan panggil aku Uzumaki. Panggil aku Naruto."

Kedua pemuda tersebut saling menatap penuh arti. Meski awalnya terasa aneh, keduanya terbukti menginginkan nuansa tenang ini untuk bertahan selama mungkin. Setelah apa yang telah terjadi hari ini, suatu ikatan perasaan asing seakan telah menyatukan keduanya, melenyapkan setiap kesalah pahaman yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Uhm…Uchi—"

"Sasuke."

"Oh iya, ya," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian kembali berbisik ragu-ragu, "Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke seketika menengoknya, menguncinya di tempat. Kedua mata onixnya memandang sang pemuda pirang, hangat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, begitu dekat sampai Sasuke sulit bernapas, "kenapa masih tetap membantuku?"

Dalam sekejap Sasuke telah berpaling, mencoba menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Yah, kalau kau nggak mau cerita, aku nggak memaksa lho," Naruto buru-buru menambahkan.

Sasuke mendesah. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalu sejujurnya Naruto memiliki satu sisi misterius yang spontan membiusnya, membuatnya sanggup berkata 'ya' tanpa pikir panjang.

"Omong-omong, aku punya satu pertayaan," ujar Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "kau pakai parfum aroma kopi, ya?"

Naruto berjengit. "Kenapa? Nggak suka?"

"Bu…bukan begitu…"

Sasuke menunduk. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit, sakit akan kenangan pahit yang terus membayanginya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban. Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke duduk bersandar di dinding sambil melingkarkan tangan di sekeliling lututnya begitu saja.

"Sasuke?"

Kali ini Sasuke memeluk lututnya lebih erat. Naruto menatapnya dalam.

"Ng…kalau ada sesuatu yang membebanimu, aku nggak keberatan untuk mendengar—ehm, tapi kalau kau nggak ingin menceritakannya juga aku—"

"Aniki…"

Naruto menoleh seketika itu juga. Sasuke masih tertunduk, tapi kini matanya menerawang kosong entah ke mana.

Akhirnya Naruto melepas napas panjang kemudian membungkuk di samping Sasuke. "Hey, Teme, boleh aku—"

Sasuke mengindikasikan jawabannya dengan anggukan lemah.

"_Thanks_," ucap Naruto pelan seraya mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Sasuke, "_so_, sebetulnya ada apa dengan kakakmu…kau…dan…kopi? Jujur, Teme, aku benar-benar nggak paham bagaimana ketiganya bisa berkaitan satu sama lain."

"Dobe, aku kasih tahu kau satu hal," ujar Sasuke malas, "dulu aku sempat berpikir kalau kopi adalah minuman paling dahsyat, mujarab dan berkhasiat yang pernah ditemukan dalam sejarah umat manusia. Yah..., mungkin semacam obat kuat."

"Masa?"

"Hn...sebetulnya aniki brengsek itulah yang pertama kali mengenalkanku pada minuman hitam pekat bernama 'kopi' tersebut. Dia bilang kopi adalah minuman para lelaki. Sekali minum, staminamu nggak akan surut."

"Kau mau saja dikibuli sebegitu entengnya!"

"Dobe, waktu itu aku masih TK. Satu-satunya hal yang aku pahami waktu itu, kalau aku minum kopi, aku bisa jadi cowok macho yang bahkan lebih jantan dari aniki."

"Akhirnya?"

"Aku nggak bisa tidur sampai pagi dan terlambat sekolah untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kelopak mata bawah terangkat tinggi. Mulutnya menggembung menahan tawa.

"Stop, Dobe, ini kisah nyata tragis seorang Uchiha Sasuke," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Naruto sempat ngakak habis-habisan, "kau boleh bilang ini lucu, Dobe, tapi kisah ini boleh jadi adalah sisa-sisa memori yang masih aku miliki tentang...almarhum ayah."

Merasa bersalah, Naruto menghentikan tawa dan mengerlingnya. "Erm...aku minta maaf atas—"

"Nggak perlu. Beliau sudah pergi dan sayangnya tidak ada apa pun yang bisa mengubah kenyataan, membawanya kembali..."

Matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya, meninggalkan keheningan temaram di antara mereka berdua. Entah berapa menit telah berlalu sejak mereka terperangkap di dalam.

Sasuke memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Dia tahu bahwa seharusnya dia tidak besikap selembek ini. Tidak biasanya Uchiha Sasuke sang almost-almighty bersikap seperti bayi, namun entah bagaimana segalanya terjadi begitu saja di luar kendali. Baru sekali ini Sasuke merasa benar-benar lemah, hilang. Dan yang lebih parah lagi…tidak berdaya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke, menarik dan menyandarkannya di bahu sang pemuda pirang.

"Apa selama ini kau selalu merasakan semua kesepian ini...sendirian?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto—orang asing—ini bisa menebak isi hatinya. Satu hal yang dia tahu pasti, belum pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa merasakan apa yang dia pendam selama ini. Narutolah yang pertama.

"Ibu pergi meninggalkan kami tiga belas tahun yang lalu, hanya sesaat selepas pemakaman ayah," bisik Sasuke dengan suara tercekat, "dia mengejar mimpinya di dunia modeling tanpa mempedulikan kami, tanpa menyadari kalau kami sangat membutuhkannya."

Naruto mengerling pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah bersandar di bahunya. Sesaat lalu pemuda yang sama masih berdiri angkuh dengan tawa jahat seorang tiran. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka pemuda senarsis Sasuke ternyata menyimpan luka yang begitu dalam tentang masa lalunya.

"Mereka semua pergi," bisik Sasuke lirih, "bahkan aniki pun pergi. Ya, aniki brengsek itu pun akhirnya...pergi."

Mendadak kepala Sasuke melorot jatuh ke pangkuan Naruto.

"He...hei, Sasuke, kau mau apa? Hei, Sasu—"

Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya seketika dia menatap wajah pucat Sasuke yang kini telah bermandikan keringat dingin. Meskipun samar, Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara helaan napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Menyadari ketidak beresan tersebut, spontan Naruto meraba dahi Sasuke. Panas.

Apa mungkin dia demam? Apa jangan-jangan itu alasan sebenarnya dia jatuh pingsan siang tadi?

"Te...Teme..., kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengerling bibir Sasuke yang tengah bergetar, namun bukan karena dia ingin menjawab. Sasuke meringkuk lebih dalam. Dia tengah menggigil kedinginan.

"Semoga kau nggak benar-benar benci dengan aroma kopi, Teme...," bisik Naruto.

Dengan hati-hati dia melepas jaketnya, yang kemudian diselimutknnya dengan lembut ke sisi tubuh Sasuke.

"Sial, penghangat ruangannya nggak nyala," gumam Naruto. Senyum samar terkembang di bibirnya.

* * *

"Ng..."

Sasuke mengerjap bingung. Ketika konsentrasinya mulai memulih, Sasuke akhirnya sadar di mana dia tengah bersandar. Satu hal lain yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya, jaket Naruto tengah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak ingin membangunkan Naruto yang kini tengah terlelap sambil bersandar di dinding. Perlahan dia mencoba bangkit.

Dan gagal.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke langsung memejamkan mata kembali. Dia tidak sanggup menangani pandangannya yang masih berkunang-kunang.

"Ngh...jam berapa sekarang?" gumam Naruto disertai kuap lebar.

Naruto menyapukan pandangannya ke jendela dan menyadari keadaan di luar masih benar-benar gelap. Mungkin pukul 2.00 baru saja lewat. Sejenak kemudian tatapannya beralih ke arah Sasuke yang tengah terbaring di pangkuannya, namun kali ini dengan pose berbeda dari apa yang dia ingat beberapa saat lalu.

"Sa...Sasuke? Oh, sudah bangun kau rupanya?"

"Ha...hampir," dengus Sasuke lirih sambil menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau pusing?"

Sasuke mengangguk samar.

"Sempat sarapan?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Makan siang?"

Sasuke menggeleng lagi. "Aku dikerubuti cewek-cewek merepotkan, Dobe! Gimana mau bergerak?"

"Kalau gitu semuanya udah jelas."

"Apanya yang udah jelas?" tanya Sasuke sembari membuka sebelah mata.

Mendadak Naruto menunduk rendah, begitu rendah sampai hidung mereka berdua nyaris bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Kau ini kelaparan, Teme."

"Maaf, ya, Dobe, tapi aku udah terbiasa kelaparan. Aku nggak akan ambruk cuma gara-gara nggak makan sehari penuh," ucap Sasuke menegaskan seraya beranjak bangkit.

"Eh, Teme, kau kan masih pusing! Aku cuma bercanda, kok! Nggak ada maksud buat melukai harga dirimu!" seru Naruto. Dia tidak mengira Sasuke akan menanggapi joke-nya seekstrem ini.

"Dobe, dengar! Jangan mentang-mentang kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecil, lantas kau dengan seenaknya bisa mengambil keuntungan—"

Sasuke tidak sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya. Dia terhuyung jatuh ke belakang. Dengan sigap, Naruto menangkapnya.

"Ha! Untung masih keburu. Nggak usah sok sehat deh, Teme!"

Sasuke ingin bergelung mengelak, tapi sayangnya saat ini tubuhnya benar-benar enggn diajak kompromi.

"Sudahlah, Teme, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil!" ujar Naruto seraya menyandarkan Sasuke di dinding, "kalau kita keluar nanti, kau akan kutraktir ramen sampai puas, tapi sekarang cobalah untuk beristirahat sedikit, oke?"

"Kalau kita keluar? Ya, kalau kita berhasil keluar, kalau tidak, kau mau apa, heh?"

"Coba telepon orang luar, dong! Cari bantuan."

"Telepon dari mana? Aku nggak punya ponsel, tahu!"

Naruto tertegun. "Ma...masa? Se...seorang Sasuke...nggak punya...ponsel?"

"Cih, kalau bukan karena kejeniusan yang dipadukan dengan skill, keahlian, kelihaian, ketampanan, dan keberuntungan, aku nggak akan berada di sekolah elit macam Konoha Gakuen, Dobe. Sudah paham sekarang?"

"La...lalu selama ini kau tinggal di mana? Gimana kau bertahan hidup? Jujur deh, Teme, kau nggak tampak seperti seorang tuna-wisma."

"Ya, lah! Tampangmu kan lebih cocok Dobe!"

"Nggak usah mengganti topik pembicaraan, deh!"

Sambil mencari posisi duduk senyaman mungkin, Sasuke memulai penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

"Semenjak aniki sial itu ikut-ikutan kabur, aku diasuh oleh Asuma dan Kurenai sensei, guruku waktu SD."

"Lantas?"

"Demi mengejar aniki yang sudah seperti selebriti di lingkungan kami, aku belajar mati-matian sampai berhasil lulus dengan gemilang dan akhirnya memperoleh beasiswa penuh dari Konoha Gakuen, yang terdiri dari SMP dan SMA sekaligus."

"Lalu kenapa kau pindah?"

"Aku cuma nggak ingin merepotkan Asuma dan Kurenai sensei yang sudah begitu baik padaku, apalagi saat itu mereka baru memiliki seorang bayi. Aku nggak ingin merusak kebahagiaan keluarga mereka."

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Naruto memberinya pandang penuh makna.

"Aniki akhirnya berhasil menjadi selebriti di tanah rantau. Huh, mungkin dia juga sudah lupa kalau pernah punya adik bernama Sasuke. Saat itu, segalanya terasa benar-benar berat buatku sampai suatu hari Kisame-san, tetangga kami sekaligus pemilik sebuah apartemen, datang menawariku kamar di apartemennya. Dia bilang sang pemilik apartmen menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Singkat cerita, aku diminta menempati dan merawat kamar tersebut sampai pemiliknya kembali."

"Jadi kau akhirnya mnerima kesepakatan tersebut?"

"Yah, mulanya terdengar konyol buatku, sih. Tapi berhubung aku sedang butuh, ditambah lagi aku nggak perlu membayar uang sewa selama aku merawat kamar itu, akhirnya aku terima saja."

"Eh, Sasuke?" Naruto menyela, "apa kau nggak penasaran dengan siapa pemilik kamar itu sebetulnya?"

"_Well_, aku udah sempat cari tahu, tapi bahkan setelah nge-hack sistem Dinas Kependudukan pun, aku nggak berhasil menemukan siapa sang pemilik kamar. Namanya nggak pernah tercatat di daftar mana pun."

"Hm...aneh. Dia pasti pakai nama palsu. Yah, siapa tahu selama ini ada seseorang yang selalu peduli padamu dan memperhatikanmu dari jauh..."

Sasuke mengedik pelan. Naruto menaikkan bahu.

"Yah...siapa tahu kau punya seorang...ng...Daddy Long Legs?" imbuh Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Siapa tuh? Adiknya Sinterklas?"

"Bukan, bukan," Naruto mengibaskan tangan di udara, "dia itu sosok pria baik hati yang penuh cinta..."

"Tahu nggak, Dobe? Kau ini lebay," komentar Sasuke sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengusir nyeri yang kini berdentum-dentum di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Naruto tidak membalas komentar Sasuke. Dia hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Kalau aja kau tahu...kau ini orang paling beruntung sedunia, Teme."

"Kau bisa ngomong apa saja, Dobe, tapi jujur, otakku sedang nggak bisa diajak mikir."

Naruto menengok Sasuke yang kini tengah sibuk memukul-mukul belakang kepalanya.

"Sini!"

Mendadak Naruto menarik Sasuke sekali lagi, kali ini sampai kepalanya terbaring sepenuhnya di pangkuan Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, sang pemuda pirang mulai memijat belakang kepala Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau tidur lagi saja, Teme."

Sasuke berjengit kaget.

"Ta...tapi, Dobe?"

"Ssshh..."

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, Sasuke mulai merasa Naruto tengah bersikap seperti ibunya dulu, jauh sebelum segalanya berubah.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, membiarkan Naruto menstimulasi rasa kantuknya untuk kesekian kali.

"Naruto...?"

"Ng?"

"Kau nggak kedinginan?"

Pijatan Naruto berhenti, namun hanya sesaat.

"Cerewet! Tidur sana, Teme!"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya kemudian tersenyum seraya bergelung lebih rapat dalam dekapan jaket Naruto.

"Dobe...thanks."

Entah berapa jam telah berlalu sejak Sasuke akhirnya benar-benar tertidur pulas. Naruto memandang pemuda raven yang tengah terlelap di pangkuannya tersebut dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Sesaat kemudian dia merogoh ponsel dari dalam kantong jeansnya.

Dengan lincah dia mulai mengetik sebuah pesan teks.

TO : Itachi

_I've found him._

_

* * *

_

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Special thanks buat Hal. Tanpa laptopmu, kisah ini nggak akan pernah bisa dipublish-dan terutama buat Dear Reader yang udah berkenan baca or ngreview. Hope U'll enjoy the story 'till finish. CU soon! O_


	5. Chapter 5:Meet the IGA

**Hate That I Saw You**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Forewords: Pertama, saya mohon maaf karena telah mengkonsumsi waktu yang begitu luamaaaaaa cuma buat update chapter 5. Saya baru mengalami segepok gejolak hidup, sampai2 blank, hilang inspirasi dan antusiasme. Semoga fic ini masih layak baca dan bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian.

Kedua, saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH sebesar-besarnya buat kawan2 yang telah sudi menyangoni saya dengan komentar2 membangun. Saran, kritik dan dukungan kalian selalu membantu saya bangkit dari puing-puing...(meskipun nggak selalu dalam sekejap mata mx_xm)

Ketiga, rate dan genre fic ini udah saya ubah berdasarkan referensi kawan-kawan, semoga nggak terlalu mengecewakan. Kalau masih tetap mengecewakan, just leave me comments, please!XD and I'll try to work on it more.

Summary : Akibat drama penyelamatan-tak-diinginkan di lapangan voli, Sasuke terikat perjanjian aneh dengan Naruto. Lebih sialnya lagi, mereka terjebak di ruang komputer semalam suntuk dalam proses pelunasan perjanjian. Sasuke ambruk akibat demam tinggi, namun justru momen itulah yang membuat mereka akhirnya saling membuka diri, mencoba mengenal satu sama lain. Sasuke tidak mampu memungkiri bahwa Naruto telah menghangatkan hatinya dan sesungguhnya penuh dengan kepedulian; namun dari situlah kenyataan tentang sang aniki yang telah lama meninggalkannya, akhirnya mulai terkuak...

Warning : Shonen-Ai, bit violence, bit excessive, bit weird, and...well...more than a bit OOC&typo. SasuNaru, NaruSasu, NaruTachi...(halah). Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto mengerjap canggung.  
Melalui celah sempit tirai yang menutupi jendela kaca, dia mampu melihat semburat merah mawar. Sudah pagi rupanya. Kedua mata biru cerahnya yang setengah terbuka mengerling seisi ruangan sampai akhirnya tertumbuk pada Sasuke.  
Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut masih terlelap di pangkuannya, belum berubah sejak tiga atau empat jam lalu. Melihat kondisinya saat ini, Sasuke kelihatan baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda yang menunjukkan kalau semalam dia sempat roboh akibat demam tinggi.

"Let's check," gumam Naruto seraya menunduk rendah kemudian dengan lembut mempertemukan dahi Sasuke dengan dahinya sendiri. Napas teratur sang Uchiha menghembus pelan, menghangatkan wajah Naruto secara periodik. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke dalam-dalam dan tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah," desah Naruto sambil diiringi kuap lebar. Dia mencoba merogoh ponsel yang kini tengah terhimpit di kantong jeansnya dan mulai mengetik pesan teks dengan kecepatan dewa.

To : Itachi

_Ur bro's starving. We're stuck here. Send me help, please..._

Dia menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Nyaris semenit kemudian sang ponsel ber-BIP-BIP ria.

'_Akhirnya_,' batin Naruto.

From : Itachi

_Immediately..._

* * *

Naruto spontan menghentakkan kepala begitu mendengar suara TAP-TAP asing di lantai koridor. Semenit lalu rasanya dia tengah setengah bermimpi, namun kini darahnya berdesir. Akhirnya bantuan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

Suara langkah-langkah tegas terdengar semakin dekat. Naruto mendekap Sasuke yang setengah teler dengan penuh harap.

"Jangan khawatir, Teme, kita akan segera keluar dari sini," bisik Naruto seraya menahan antusiasme dengan susah payah.

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar kian kuat sampai akhirnya berhenti mendadak. Naruto bisa menebak. Siapa pun yang Itachi kirim, pasti tengah berhenti di depan pintu.  
_Bloody bingo! _Kekeh Naruto sesaat setelah mendengar suara kartu digesek dan tombo-tombol dipencet. Siapa pun yang ada di luar pasti sedang sibuk menonaktifkan sistem sekuriti lokal.

Naruto menatap pintu lekat-lekat, tidak sabar menanti datangnya sang bantuan.

Suara BIP samar bergaung di luar ruangan. Perlahan pintu ruang komputer mulai terbuka.

* * *

"HWAAAAKZ! Apa-apaan kalian berduaan di sini?" seru seorang satpam yang tampil sedetik begitu pintu menganga. Dengan ngeri dia menatap ke arah dua pemuda yang tengah berdekapan dan bergelanyutan satu sama lain, tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kami nggak sedang _saling bergelantungan satu sama lain_," sembur Naruto geram, seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran satpam berseragam hijau lumut ketat di hadapannya tersebut dengan akurat, "kami terperangkap berdua di sini sejak kemarin malam."

"Terperangkap..._berduaan_? Di ruangan sesempit ini? Sejak kemarin malam?" ulang sang satpam penuh dramatisasi, "Demi langit, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

Naruto bisa merasakan arwahnya mendesis keluar dari tubuh, setidaknya secara konotatif. Alih-alih bersujud syukur atas kedatangan sang bala bantuan, Naruto menepuk muka, mendesah miris.

"Dummy 'Tachi..., not this person, please..."

* * *

Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam untuk menjelaskan bahwa mereka lah alasan kenapa satpam berpelat nama "GUY MAITO" ini dipanggil ke Konoha Gakuen pagi-pagi buta. Dan sebagai tambahan, Naruto juga mencoba meyakinkan pria beralis mega-tebal tersebut bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol maupun alkali. Dia cuma sedang kelaparan. Titik.

Tapi seperti layaknya manusia pada umunya, sang satpam berkeras.

"Anak ini mabuk," ujarnya, ngotot.

"Mabuk cinta, Pak," jawab Naruto asal, "sekarang tolong biarkan kami lewat."

Dia mencoba mencari celah, namun Guy merentangkan kedua tangan slendernya dengan lihai, seakan dia pernah direkrut jadi kipper timnas Konoha jauh hari sebelum turun pangkat jadi satpam.

"Rrrgh, Bapak ngerti nggak sih, kalau kami sedang dalam kondisi darurat?" protes Naruto sambil mengelus dada, mengharap kesabaran _plus _dari Yang Kuasa, "saya takut nggak ada waktu lagi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa—"

"Jadi anak ini overdosis?" sang satpam terbelalak.

"Pak, Bapak ini...," Naruto tergoda untuk menyemprotkan kata 'LEBAY' tepat di muka Pak Satpam, namun ditahannya dalam-dalam, berhubung kata itu langsung mengingatkannya pada seorang pemuda berkulit tan, bermata biru, berambut kuning, dan berkumis kucing, a.k.a his noble self.

"Sepertinya nggak ada jalan lain," gumam Naruto, sedetik sebelum dia memutuskan untuk membungkam mulut sang satpam, selamanya...

"Sekarang boleh kami lewat, Pak?"

Guy mengangguk-angguk tragis, tidak mampu berkutik sedikit pun.

"Nah, dari tadi kek kenapa...?" gumam Naruto nyaris pada dirinya sendiri.

Guy memainkan jemarinya dengan grogi kemudian—seakan berhasil mengumpulkan segenap keberanian—menarik sebuah notes dari saku kemejanya. Dia mengejar Naruto dan sambil tergagap mengulurkan notesnya, berbisik lirih, "Uh...erm...ng...Gaa—"

DZING!

Naruto melempar pandang mengutuk ke arah sang Satpam, menciutkan nyalinya seketika itu juga. Guy tidak berani lagi berkomentar. Dengar perpaduan ekspresi trenyuh aneh dan kekaguman malu-malu, sang satpam melambai seiring kepergian Naruto—dan Sasuke—ke parkiran motor.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto menyandarkan Sasuke di dinding parkiran sambil melontarkan peringatan untuk diam di tempat sampai motornya berhasil disiapkan dengan selamat. Meski masih agak limbung, Sasuke menurut.

Segera setelah semuanya siap, Naruto menaiki motornya dan melambai pada Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau boleh naik, Teme!"

Tersaruk-saruk, Sasuke menyongsong sang motor dan memanjat naik. Hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, Sasuke mencengkeram pundak pemuda jabrik di depannya. Erat.

Naruto berjengit. "Ka...kau yakin bisa naik—"

"Aku udah duduk di jok motormu, Dobe..."

Dan kali ini Naruto kembali merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Sasuke menyandarkan kepala di punggungnya.

"M...masih pusing, Teme?" tanya Naruto tanpa sedikit pun berani menoleh ke belakang.

Setelah sepersekian detik berlalu dalam kesunyian, akhirnya terdengar jawaban singkat.

"Ja...jalan, Dobe..."

Spontan seberkas senyum menyisip di bibir Naruto. Sebersit rasa cemas sempat terngiang di benaknya ketika Sasuke tidak melontarkan sepatah pun kata.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto bersemangat, "kencangkan sabuk. Kita cabut!"

"Tu...tunggu, Dobe..."

"Eh? Apa lagi, Teme?"

"Ki...kita mau ke mana, Dobe?" bisik Sasuke lirih.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menyahut singkat. "Surga."

"Surga...?"

"Yep!"

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau itu..."

"Nggak akan."

"Ta-tapi itu berarti..."

"Tempat yang menggairahkan."

"Aku nggak peduli seberapa tua dirimu, Dobe, tapi aku masih di bawah umur!"

"Peduli setan, Teme! Nggak ada yang namanya batasan umur."

"Ta-tapi itu kan..."

"Orang sakit bobo' sana! Q sedang nggak ingin beradu argumen. Sekarang gimana kalau kau menurut saja? Aku janji bakal membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Demammu bakal sembuh 100% begitu kita sampai. Jaminan mutu!"

Dan Naruto mengakhirinya dengan tancapan gas sempurna sebelum Sasuke bisa beropini. Meski masih penasaran—dan sejujurnya, curiga—Sasuke tahu dia tidak akan bisa memenangkan perdebatan kali ini. Satu-satunya hal yang masuk akal saat ini hanyalah berpegangan kencang pada rider ugal-ugalan di hadapannya dan menyimpan energi sampai babak debat selanjutnya dimulai...

* * *

Sasuke mencoba berkonsentrasi sekuat tenaga, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan suara gerungan motor yang berpadu serasi dengan aroma kopi yang begitu kuat dari jaket oranye-hitam Naruto. Percuma. Selama kepalanya terus bersandar di sana, di punggung lebar Naruto, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mampu mengelak.

"Kalau kau mabuk langsung bilang, ya," seru Naruto dari balik helmnya sebelum dengan drastis menambah kecepatan. Sasuke tertegun. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau sejak kemarin jabrik gila ini tak henti-hentinya menunjukkan kepedulian.

"Maksudnya, aku nggak ingin jaket kulitku kecipratan muntahanmu, Teme," Naruto menambahkan santai.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa. Rider sok bule ini rupanya memang sekedar membuat provokasi semata. Sia-sia dia membentuk imajinasi Uzumaki Naruto yang penyayang dan baik hati. Apa yang telah mereka lalui semalam ternyata sama sekali tak merubah kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua hanyalah sepasang orang asing yang entah bagaimana terikat perjanjian konyol dan akhirnya terkunci berdua di ruang tertutup.

Meski sekujur tubuhnya tak berenergi, Sasuke masih mampu merasakan panasnya bara api yang kini melalap lubuk hatinya. Entah mengapa dia merasa seakan tengah dipermainkan, dikibuli, dikhianati. Susah payah namun penuh tekad, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak sejauh-jauhnya ke belakang. Dengan segenap energi, pemuda rambut raven tersebut mengayunkan batok kepalanya tepat ke arah belakang helm Naruto.

Dua permukaan keras berbenturan dahsyat. Batok kepala versus batok plastik.

Dalam rangkaian adegan slow motion, kepala Naruto tersorong maju ke depan. Helmnya turut serta. Kepala Sasuke terpental ke belakang, terkena efek fisika gaya tolak-menolak benda diam yang baru kemarin saja dia cerna di kelas Yamato Sensei.

Naruto dengan kalap menekan rem kanan kiri. Terdengar bunyi decitan keras. Ducati oranye kinclongnya berputar-putar ke pinggiran jalan, menggila, disertai jeritan dan teriakan para pedagang kaki lima yang tengah mangkal berikut para pelanggannya.

"Apa kau sebegitu pinginnya mati?" raung Naruto murka, "muak dengan keramaian dunia lantas berhasrat tidur tenang dalam kedamaian alam kubur? Atau butuh teman kencan supranatural karena cewek sungguhan kurang memuaskan?"

Naruto menarik kerah seragam Sasuke sekuat tenaga hingga hidung mereka nyaris menyerempet satu sama lain.

"Dengar, Kampret," desis Naruto sadis, "aku nggak _mau _peduli apa pun alasanmu menggebuk kepalaku macam tadi. Tapi kalau kau emang udah bosan hidup, cari cara mati yang nggak melibatkan orang lain sana! Aku nggak berniat untuk mati _sekarang_, Brengsek!"

Sasuke menatap pemandangan kabur di hadapannya sambil mengangguk-angguk setengah sadar. Dia bisa meraba apa yang tengah terjadi, namun kata-kata Naruto hanya mampu diterjemahkan sebagai gaung-gaung aneh di telinga Sasuke. Benturan sial tadi menyisakan dengung distraktif di kepalanya.

Ketika segalanya tampak semakin jelas, Sasuke terhenyak kaget. Seingatnya Naruto tidak pernah mengecat rambut, tidak pernah pula membubuhkan eyeliner maupun menggunakan kontak lens, namun sosok rider misterius di hadapannya telah berubah total.

Naruto tengah berdiri diam dalam pose supercool bak foto model. Senyum begonya telah lenyap, berganti dengan seringai memikat seorang idol. Rambut jabriknya kuningnya berubah menjadi merah bata. Mata safir cerianya telah digantikan sepasanga bola mata hijau emerald bening. Dan seirama dengan rambutnya, Naruto mengenakan jas merah bata halus berpadu dengan kemeja dan terusan berkelas.

Satu lagi. Sebuah huruf kanji samar terpeta di dahinya. Dan pemuda lain berdiri di samping Naruto, dengan pose yang tak kalah menggoda...

"Teme...," Sasuke berbisik bingung, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi keren begini...? Sejak kapan kapan penampilanmu jadi bergengsi, mana pakai bawa-bawa gitar listrik segala..."

Naruto menatap kedua mata hitam kelam Sasuke lekat-lekat. Kosong.

"Ka—kau ini ngomong apa sih?" ujar Naruto terbata grogi, "si—siapa yang bawa-bawa gitar?"

Naruto mengusap rambutnya dengan grogi. Ekspresi kosong aneh Sasuke tidak berubah.

'Tunggu..., ada yang nggak beres,' batin Naruto. Spontan di mengikuti arah pandang hampa Sasuke.

Matanya spontan tertancap pada sebuah baleho jumbo yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya. Pupil matanya melebar. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan Naruto bergetar hebat.

"Lho...? Tunggu, tunggu..., ke—kenapa Aniki ikut-ikutan nampang di sebelahmu, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya sementara kesadaran mulai pulih dalam dirinya, "kenapa pria brengsek tak tahu malu itu harus nongkrong di sampingmu?"

**BYUR!**

Sasuke terbatuk megap-megap seketika air dingin mengguyur wajah mulusnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" dia balik meraung sementara sang rider jabrik mengembalikan mangkuk yang tadi spontan dia srobot dari pedagang bakso di sebelah mereka.

Naruto mencengkeram kedua sisi lengan Sasuke dan membimbingnya menatap baliho.

"Tuh, tatap anikimu tersayang sepuasnya," ucap Naruto datar, "itu poster iklan jumbo limited show boyband bentukan kakakmu. Jangan-jangan matamu minus berat tapi kau nggak sudi beli kaca mata karena nggak punya uang?"

Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya pada baliho lalu sesekali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Jadi yang tadi aku pelototi itu bukan kau?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Naruto menunjuk sosok gitaris yang tengah berpose di samping Itachi. "Kau lihat? Iya, yang rambut merah itu. Asal kau tahu saja, sosok yang sedang kau pelototi itu adalah partner duet Itachi. Saat ini dia berstatus sebagai pria-paling-diinginkan-wanita-nomor-_dua, _setelah Itachi, pastinya—Sabaku Gaara..."

Selama sepersekian menit Sasuke menatap Gaara dan terang-terangan menengok Naruto sebagai perbandingan. "Kalian mirip."

"Mi—mirip dari mana? Kutub utara?" Naruto berjengit kaget.

"Sosoknya seakan cuma sosok aslimu dengan rambut+jas merah bata, kontak lens hijau, dan eyeliner super tebal di sekeliling mata. Oh ya, make-up super tebal supaya mukamu jadi kuning langsat alih-alih tan, sekalian menghapus tiga pasang garis nggak penting di pipimu. Tambah tato dahi aneh, dan...TAH-DAA!" Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar, "munculah sosok pria aneh dari duet boyband yang namanya bahkan juauuuuuuuh lebih aneh."

"DUO IGA," potong Naruto emosi, "namanya 'DUO IGA', dan itu sama sekali _nggak _aneh!"

"Maksudmu 'IGA' yang di Prefektur Mie, Jepang, atau 'IGA' dari iga bakar?"

"Sembarangan! IGA itu singkatan, Begooooo!"

"Aku sama sekali nggak bisa memikirkan barang satu pun makna."

Naruto akhirnya menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu, "IGA itu singkatan dua nama personilnya; I dari I-tachi dan GA dari GA-ara. Masih kurang jelas?"

"Huf...bahkan Aniki nggak bisa memikirkan nama yang lebih berkelas. Dasar kampungan..." desah Sasuke sambil meremas jidat yang beberapa waktu lalu dia benturkan ke helm Naruto.

Masih dengan ekspresi bersungut-sungut Naruto mengerling Sasuke. Tangannya seketika terangkat kemudian mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau masih marah soal kata-kataku di motor tadi," gumam Naruto, "erm...aku minta maaf. A—aku nggak bermaksud menyindir atau bagaimana. Cu—cuma bercanda...beneran..."

Sang Uchiha muda hanya mampu membisu. Tentu saja Naruto cuma berniat menceriakan suasana dengan sedikit joke crispy-nya. Lagipula, sejak kapan pemuda rambut kuning pirang itu serius? Sasuke sendiri sadar kalau terkadang dia terlalu serius, selalu membuang-buang eneri untuk memikirkan segala macam hal yang sebetulnya tidak penting.

Sekarang begitu pikirannya mulai jernih, Sasuke baru paham kalau tindakannya tadi benar-benar berbahaya, bahkan nyaris membunuh keduanya. Dia masih berpikir bahwa asal mula rasa kecewa berat tadi adalah sebuah misteri. Namun bagaimanapun juga, sebagai Uchiha profesional, Sasuke tidak perlu melampiaskan emosi dengan tindakan seekstrem menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke kepala orang yang menguras habis kesabarannya seperti tadi. Seandainya Naruto tidak menekan rem tepat pada waktunya, mungkin mereka berdua sekarang sudah...

"Ah...kau ini..." Naruto melirik sang Uchiha, kali ini dengan tatapan bersahabat, "dari pada kebanyakan mikir, bagaimana kalau sekarang lebih baik kita cabut? Aku masih belum sempat menunjukkan 'surga', kan? Kau masih lapar, tidak?"

Sasuke mengintip dari sela salah satu jemarinya. Sekarang tangan hangat Naruto terulur terbuka.

"Aku...," dengan bimbang Sasuke menatap ulurang tangan Naruto, tangan yang lebar dan hangat. Tangan yang sama yang telah membelai lembut sepanjang malam hingga dia terlelap. Akhirnya, tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum gemasnya, Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Let's have some fun!"

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Makasih banyak buat kawan2 yang udah komen dan berbagi support:

Hana Yua : Udah saya masukin otak-bukan ke hati-jadi ga usah khawatir. Yep-yep-saya ga bisa berhenti nglebay berhubung itu termasuk gaya hidup saya...(halah...). Kayaknya semakin lama jadi semakin OOC...=_=a tapi yang penting hubungan Sasu-Naru tetap ter-emphasis. Thanks!

Namikaze lin-chan: Waduh, ga bisa bilang kalau fic ini murni SasuxNaru...(*BUAKH) Yang jelas Itachi bakal nongol di chapter depan. Arigatou, Namikaze lin-chan _m!

Lady Spain: Ada sesuatu di antara Itachi & Naruto...Itachi mungkin memang jadi antagonis, tapi saya pribadi...TETAP SAYANG SAMA ITACHI!  
(jhiaaah...malah curhat) Makasih Lady Spain-San!

ArizaKurosaki: TAH-DAAAH...maaf luamaaa. Tapi ni akhirnya update juga...he-he-he  
Yah, sekali-sekali boleh juga kan bikin Sasuke menderita. Cinderela juga menderita sebelum hidup bahagia selamanya... Makasih!

.Sora: Ao' .Sora-san! Makasih buanget sarannya. Nih udah ganti genre. Moga tetep menghibur, ya...(meski Romance-nya super slow...saya termasuk tipikal slow-lover sih *PLAK PLAK curhat lagi T_T)

Ukkychan: Arigatou! Wha, syukur deh, bisa bikin ketawa (padahal saya ga kepikiran bikin fic humor dari awal)

Muakaciiih banyak buat kawan2 yang udah berkenan baca maupun komen. U all make my day and keep this fic going. Thank's a lot! XD


End file.
